geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychomaniac14
Psychomaniac14 is a player, Wiki Editor and a creator in Geometry Dash. He currently has 7535 stars, 4669 diamonds, 148 Secret Coins, 735 User Coins, and 418 Demons. He has created numerous very hard/extreme Demon-difficulty levels, and has uploaded over 100 levels. However, none of them are star-rated because of him being less known. Description He used to host collaborations/mega-collaborations very often, but has recently stopped due to school work and collabs that he's participating in. He also uploads previews of his best/hard levels. In addition, he is an active user in the Geometry Dash Players Wiki, Geometry Dash Wiki and Team OneNation Wiki. On top of that, he has been playing Geometry Dash since around mid-2015 He is infamous for being a hacker and generally lying to the whole community despite him denying hacking since August 2016 and having some proof videos of his legitimacy that no-one believes. He is also notorious for making near-impossible levels and passing them off as insane/extreme demons Notable Levels * Space Travel * Sonic Blaster (a Nine Circles remake) * Sonic Drive * UNation * Haunted World Reboot (upcoming mega-collaboration) * Doomsday (originally verified with a secret way) * Halloween Circles * Fidelity * Torture Chamber * Sound of Infinity * Mechanical Killer * Silentland (superbuff and extension of an old level called Dreamland) * Musical Circles (built by Transverse, currently being verified (best % is 41%)) * The Silent Dungeon * Multiple unconfirmed extreme demons Greatest Achievements Please note that only achievements that are unhacked or believed to be unhacked are shown here * Sakupen Circles by Nick24 (in practice mode without the secret way) Trivia * He got accused for hacking several times, due to his extremely-hard levels. However, he said that he deleted all of his hacks except for the Object Limit Bypass hack, and said he doesn't hack many times. * He is hosting a megacollab called Haunted World Reboot, which is about 20 minutes long, with 18 people participating in it. ** This will possibly, if rated, make it the longest non-hacked level ever. * He said that he will leave Geometry Dash, but later confirmed that he will not leave the community due to lots of unfinished collaborations. * On his friend list, he has many famous people including Cool Dash and Cyrillic (2nd account). * He is a massive hater of Manix648 as he believes that Manix648 is the reason that he lost around 5 thousand stars sometime in the second half of May 2016. * During Halloween, he decided to change his icon colors to black and orange to commemorate it, and later decided to not change them back. * Occasionally, in the Geometry Dash Wiki chat or on Discord, he says "Halloween Circles." It was unknown why, but some thought this might be a hint to the unconfirmed secret project. ** On the 11th of November, he posted a comment to his profile saying "Halloween Circles," proving this to be a work in progress level. ** Later he posted a video showing the first minute of it. He claims that when it is done, it will be classified as a Silent level. ** In March of 2017, he uploaded a second preview of it, from when the previous video ended to just before where the Nine Circles section is likely to start. * Psychomaniac14 is a much better player than most people think, as he said in one of GirlyDash's streams that Breakthrough by Hinds was easy. ** He has also beaten every demon on the demons list, leading many people to believe he is hacking. * 5 days before his birthday (November 14th), he released a wave challenge named "Fidelity Wave" and earlier he had also messaged a few famous people asking them if they want to collab on a level called Fidelity, what Psychomaniac14 calls a "sequel to Allegiance, a level that shall get the honor of the hardest demon ever." ** He has also released two preview videos of Fidelity showing the sheer difficulty of it. * On the 11th of December, Psychomaniac14 beat Sakupen Circles by Nick24 in practice mode without the secret way in 561 attempts, proving it very much possible. * Psychomaniac14 is ambidextrous. * Like Acharne, Psychomaniac14 has Autism and ADHD. ** The Autism would explain why he has an IQ of well over 150. * Psychomaniac14 also plays the Mario Kart games, Bloons TD Battles, Bloons Monkey City and Asphalt 8. ** On May 15 and May 16 2017 Psychomaniac14 uploaded 9 Mario Kart 8 videos ** He also has been playing Asphalt 8 since mid-2015 *** He uninstalled the game in early 2016 after losing data multiple times *** On the 15th of June, he received a 14-day ban from Asphalt 8 for (what he claims to be) no apparent reason **** Two days previously to his ban, he (claimed to have) received 100 million credits and 7 cars from, what he theorises to be "a Gameloft employee who was either drunk, on drugs, or both, or a hacker who was trying to send the stuff to himself but failed because of a mistyped IP address/account/etc" * Psychomaniac14 recently released 10 copyables of levels that he has no time to finish ** Among them include Halloween Circles, multiple unnamed layouts, multiple levels that hadn't even been revealed to the community prior to the copyables being released, and a few other extreme demons Category:Players Category:YouTuber Category:Boys Category:Teenagers Category:Users